A dream story
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. AH. ¿Qué hacer cuando te vas sin decir adiós? Edward/Bella.


**No es ninguna novedad afirmar que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola de nuevo. Lamento subir tantos one shots y ninguna actualización de mis historias, pero es que por razones personales –o tal vez no tanto- la inspiración ha decidido marcharse y no dejó nota diciendo cuándo volvía. De verdad que intento, pero abro el Word y me quedo como en trance sin saber cómo escribir lo que sigue. Es decir, la idea la tengo pero no atino a escribirla. ¡Uf! Horrible.**

**Ahora bien, esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió cuando escuché una canción algo viejita de **_**La Oreja de Van Gogh**_** –que no sé porqué no la había escuchado antes-, pero en fin. La idea estuvo dando vueltas un buen tiempo y apenas hoy en la mañana se me ocurrió escribirla. A ver qué les parece.**

* * *

**A DREAM STORY**

Esa noche caía una tormenta horrible en el pequeño pueblo. A pesar de que la lluvia era común en la región, esa noche la violenta precipitación había creado caos en la población. Se hablaba de hogares inundados y de que el gimnasio de la preparatoria serviría como refugio para todos aquellos que lo necesitaran. Las líneas telefónicas no funcionaban y la electricidad acababa de irse.

Bella estaba en la oscura sala, alumbrada tan sólo con una vela y mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil. Aunque baja, por lo menos tenía señal. Le había marcado insistentemente a Edward, su esposo, quien se suponía venía en camino desde la gran ciudad después de un concierto en la ciudad vecina –era pianista-, pero sus llamadas eran desviadas al buzón de voz. _"Seguro que en la carretera no hay señal"_ se decía, _"por eso es que no me contesta"._

Una llamada entró. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que el tono sonara. Bella ya había respondido.

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella? Cariño, ¿cómo estás? -la voz de su esposo era interrumpida por el sonido metálico de la interferencia.

-Muy preocupada por ti. He intentado llamarte pero no contestabas.

-Es la señal, amor. Yo también estaba tratando de llamarte y apenas ahorita encontré señal. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Lo último que supe antes de que se fuera la electricidad era que estuviéramos preparados para salir de las casas en caso de inundación. ¿Y en la carretera?

-Tan sólo veo agua cayendo. Los parabrisas no dan abasto, pero ya estoy por llegar. De un momento a otro llegaré a la intersección de la -el ruido impidió a Bella escucharlo.

-¿Edward? No escuché...

-Lo... Bella... señal.... -y la llamada se cortó.

Bella intentó calmarse. Según entendió, la llamada se cortó porque la señal falló. Edward venía en camino y se escuchaba bien. Su esposo estaba por llegar.

* * *

La noche era clara, el cielo estaba inexplicablemente despejado y la suave luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando la delicada forma de la hermosa mujer que estaba dormida en nuestra cama. Bella. Mi Bella.

Sabía que no debería estar ahí, pero quise saltarme las reglas por última vez. Quería verla, sentirla una vez más.

Entré con mucho sigilo a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido con la puerta. No quería despertarla, no quería alterar su sueño, que podría ser infinitamente mejor que la realidad.

Con cuidado me aproximé a ella y suspiré. Se veía tan hermosa. Tenía puesto mi pijama, la cual le iba grande, pero que le quedaba perfecto. Su largo cabello marrón estaba revuelto en la blanca almohada y unos cuantos mechones le caían sobre el rostro. Se los retiré con suavidad para poder ver su rostro y ella se movió, haciendo un pequeño puchero y abrazando con más fuerza el cojín que era mío. Me quedé observándola, seguramente con adoración en mi mirada. Ella siempre fue mi todo y esa noche no podía ser la excepción.

La noté más delgada, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que recordaba, y unas oscuras ojeras se situaban debajo de sus ojos. Lucía triste. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Si yo hubiera... Si yo...

Ya me habían dicho que nada de esto fue mi culpa, pero aún así, la ambición de querer más en la vida, de querer ser famoso fue lo que desencadenó todo esto. Si yo me hubiera conformado con lo que tenia, si no hubiera buscado tener más, yo estaría ahí, dormido junto a ella, abrazándola, en vez de estar observándola a escondidas.

Desvié mi rostro para observar la hoja oscura que estaba en el buró. La tomé con una mano y la puse contra la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era un ultrasonido. La forma apenas era perceptible, pero sentí tanta felicidad al ver que mi bebé estaba ahí, y que crecería dentro de una madre amorosa y atenta como lo era Bella. Recordé cuando ella me lo había dicho. Me sentí el hombre más dichoso de la tierra. Iba a ser padre. No mentiré diciendo que lo esperábamos con ansias. Según nuestro plan de vida, los bebés tardarían un poco más en llegar, un par de años más, pero en aquel momento no importó. No cabe duda que las sorpresas inesperadas son hermosas.

Dejé el ultrasonido en su lugar y miré la fotografía que estaba ahí. Bella y yo éramos más jóvenes, teníamos diecisiete años, y estábamos sentados en el sofá de la casa de Charlie, mi suegro, levantando orgullosamente un pedazo de pizza con un brazo, y abrazándonos con los otros dos. Sonreí al recordar aquellos tiempos, cuando comenzamos a ser novios.

-Edward.

La voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, aunque un poco más débil, me dejó helado. Se suponía que ella no debería haber despertado. Lentamente giré el rostro, esperando que hubiera hablado en sueños. Pero no fue así. Bella seguía acostada, con su cabeza en la almohada y mirándome expectante con sus lindos ojos color chocolate.

Le acaricié el rostro, dibujando con mis dedos su contorno desde la sien hasta el mentón. Ella cerró los ojos, complacida, y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. No supe cuánto la extrañaba en realidad hasta que ella me tocó, y más aún cuando besó con sus labios mis dedos.

-Bella, mi vida, vine a verte una vez más antes de irme.

-No quiero que te vayas, Edward -aún tenía los ojos cerrados, rozando mi palma en su mejilla-. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño, amor. No sabes cuánto. No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a dar, si es que tuviera algo ahora mismo, para poder estar acostado contigo -contuve un sollozo y le acaricié el cabello-. ¿Podrás alguna vez perdonarme, Bella?

Sus párpados lila se abrieron y un par de orbes de chocolate líquido me miraron fijamente, con tanta tristeza y tanto amor a la vez que una lágrima escapó a mi mejilla.

-No te puedo perdonar nada porque no fue tu culpa, Edward -con una de sus suaves manos limpió mi rostro y se reincorporó para abrazarme-. Fue culpa de ellos. Tú fuiste la víctima. No te sientas culpable.

-Es que si yo no hubiera sido tan ambicioso no hubiera ido a la ciudad, y no hubiera estado en la carretera con esa tormenta, yo no hubiera....

-Shhh... -me acalló dulcemente y comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos así un largo tiempo, abrazados, hasta que el llanto cesó. Pude aspirar de nuevo el exquisito olor de su cabello, de su piel; sentir la calidez de su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y me sorprendí una vez más de la forma en que encajábamos cuando estábamos juntos, como si hubiéramos sido diseñados para estar juntos.

-Le hablarás a nuestro bebé de mí, ¿verdad? -después de llorar mi voz quedó un poco ronca.

-Por supuesto. De hecho si es un niño, se llamará igual que tú. Será mi mini Edward -inspiró para reprimir un nuevo ataque de lágrimas-. Y si es niña... ¿cómo quieres llamarla?

-Elizabeth Marie -sonreí a mi pesar. Desde que la noticia de ser padre había llegado pensé en los nombres que quería para mi bebé, por alguna razón siempre fantaseé con que sería una nena que fuera tan bella como su madre. Deduje que Elizabeth -que era el inglés de _Isabella_- sería perfecto junto al segundo nombre de mi esposa-. Me gustaría que se llamara Elizabeth Marie Cullen.

-Está bien. Así le pondré.

Me senté en la cama y la coloqué en mi regazo. Yo le acariciaba el cabello y ella seguía abrazada a mí.

-Bella, ¿me puedes prometer algo? -un leve sonido de sus labios me dijo que 'si'-. Prométeme que serás feliz, que tú y nuestro bebé saldrán adelante y que serán felices.

-Pero si tú no estás, ¿cómo va a ser posible, Edward? Tú eres mi todo.

-Y tú el mío, cariño. Pero así se dieron las circunstancias... Tienes que seguir. Hazlo por mí.

-Ay Edward...

-¿Lo harás? -le besé la frente. Asintió levemente y levantó el rostro, mirándome con los ojos húmedos.

La besé.

Besar a Bella era como estar en casa. Estar ahí, con ella en mi pecho, acariciándola desde el cabello hasta la espalda mientras ella enterraba sus finos dedos en mi cabello, me hacían desear estar ahí toda una vida. No quería ir a ningún otro lugar. Esa calidez en mi corazón era lo que siempre añoraba. Ella era mía y yo era suyo, y nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarnos.

Caí en la cuenta. La dura realidad me golpeó como si hubiera sido una bofetada. Alguien ya lo había hecho.

Bella terminó el beso para poder tomar aliento y yo aproveché para mirar por la ventana. El amanecer estaba cerca.

-Bella, ya es hora de irme -me dolía decir eso. Tenía pero no quería irme. Quería permanecer con ella, quería continuar nuestra vida. Tenía que volver.

-No, Edward. No te vayas -se aferró más a mí-. Ya estás aquí, no me dejes de nuevo.

-Cariño, estoy aquí porque quería despedirme. Aquella noche no tuve la oportunidad y quise venir para verte por última vez, para besarte antes de irme y decirte adiós, mi vida. No puedo quedarme -la mecí en mi regazo-. Pero si quieres esperaré hasta que te duermas.

-Entonces no me dormiré. Me quedaré despierta para que nunca te vayas -había comenzado a llorar y su voz era un poco ininteligible.

-No Bella, tienes que dormir, sino te enfermarás y eso afectará al bebé. Debes descansar y cuidarte. Me lo prometiste. ¿Si?

Me besó de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿pero puedes arrullarme con la nana que me compusiste?

-Claro mi amor. Ahora regálame una sonrisa.

Levanté su mentón para que me viera de frente. Con mucho esfuerzo, con las mejillas húmedas y los labios temblorosos, pudo sonreír pero no la mantuvo mucho tiempo. Se echó de nuevo en mis brazos y comencé a tararear la melodía que le había compuesto a Bella desde el primer día que la conocí. Me hubiera gustado tocarla en el piano que estaba en la estancia, pero me pareció mejor aquí en nuestra habitación, tarareándola con voz temblorosa con la mujer de mi vida en mi regazo.

Poco a poco fue cayendo. Lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida fue:

-Te amo, Edward.

-Y yo a ti, Bella de mi corazón.

La tuve conmigo un instante más. Mi cuerpo se negaba a dejarla, era como dejar una parte de mí. Era como dejar mi corazón.

Luché conmigo mismo, pero finalmente la acomodé en la cama, debajo de las colchas. Ya el sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte y yo debía irme. Con un dolor indescriptible besé por última vez a mi Bella. Me sequé las lágrimas y me fui de ahí. Fue el momento más difícil de mi vida.

* * *

Bella despertó con la luz del sol. No cabía duda que era un día insólito. Había tenido un sueño hermoso, donde había estado con Edward una vez más, y al despertar vio que el cielo estaba despejado. Era la mejor mañana que había tenido desde hacía una semana, hacía siete días que...

Se fijó que en el buró, sobre el ultrasonido de su bebé, había un sobre blanco que decía su nombre con una caligrafía perfecta, la elegante letra de su esposo.

Tomó el sobre y lentamente lo abrió y sacó la hoja que estaba dentro.

_"Bella:_

_Lo de anoche no fue un sueño, fue tan real como que estás viva y esperando un lindo obsequio de París._

_Recuerda que me prometiste seguir adelante y ser feliz. Hazlo, mi amor._

_No olvides que siempre te amaré._

_Tuyo_

_Edward._

_PD. ¿Te acuerdas que siempre decía que después de la muerte no había más? Pues sí lo hay Bella. Hay un paraíso glorioso, donde te esperaré por siempre. Por más que quiera tenerte de nuevo, tómate bastante tiempo para seguirme. Me harás más feliz estando viva y criando a nuestro hijo._

_Los amo."_

_--------------_

**Bien, supongo que se quedaron con la duda. Edward sí murió -¿por qué será que no puede haber una historia mía donde no mate a alguien?-. Falleció esa noche de tormenta. La señal se cortó y él siguió avanzando… pero algún conductor descuidado, alguien que no lo vio, alguna persona que tomó mal una curva en medio de la lluvia terminó con su vida. Edward no llegó a casa esa noche. **

**La canción en la que me inspiré es "Historia de un sueño". Es preciosa, de verdad, escúchenla.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, y no se les olvide dejar un review. ¡Son gratis!**

**Ciao.**


End file.
